


La plage, et les différents bruits que l'on y entend

by daniearnest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, et je pleure tjrs pour jason dailleurs, je pense?, je sais pas si ca compte parce quils sont pas encore ensemble, no beta we die like jason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniearnest/pseuds/daniearnest
Summary: Nico aimait le bruit des flots. Il aimait l’immensité du ciel, la rougeur du soleil qui descendait, lentement mais sûrement, vers l’autre côté de la terre. Il aimait regarder au loin, tenter de voir ce qu’il y avait par-delà la ligne sombre de l’horizon.Aussi fut-il du moins dérangé, sinon très dérangé, lorsque ce soir-là, lors de sa promenade habituelle, la brise salée apporta à ses oreilles le faible bruit d’une voix accompagnée par une guitare.---ouNico se promène sur la plage et y fait une rencontre incongrue avec un certain fils d'Apollon qui essaie désespérément de faire sonner une guitare.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La plage, et les différents bruits que l'on y entend

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai écrit ca en deux heures et sur un coup de tete parce que y a pas assez de fanfics en francais ici et jamais assez de solangelo  
> il est 3h du mat g pas vraiment relu avec un peu de chance y a pas de fautes

Souvent, juste avant ou juste après le dîner, quand tout le monde était pris dans ses activités quotidiennes ou réuni autour du feu de camp, Nico di Angelo se retirait pour échapper aux réjouissances générales. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas les autres campeurs, non. Il s’était fait des amis depuis qu’il avait décidé de rester à la colonie.

Il aimait bien traîner avec Miranda Gardiner, par exemple, dont le caractère calme l’arrangeait, ou Clovis, qui était encore plus calme que Miranda (quelle surprise) et qui avait toujours de bonnes histoires à raconter, ou encore Will Solace, qui pouvait parfois être insupportable mais qui était aussi… enfin, il était… _chale_ _u_ _reux_ était le mot qui lui venait à l’esprit. Mais ça, pour un fils d’Apollon, c’était juste naturel. Ou du moins, c’était là la justification que Nico essayait de planter dans son crâne.

Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas ces gens-là, mais il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps seul ces dernières années pour pouvoir maintenant supporter une compagnie continuelle, si agréable qu’elle soit.

Nico aimait le bruit des flots. Il aimait l’immensité du ciel, la rougeur du soleil qui descendait, lentement mais sûrement, vers l’autre côté de la terre. Il aimait regarder au loin, tenter de voir ce qu’il y avait par-delà la ligne sombre de l’horizon.

Aussi fut-il du moins dérangé, sinon _très_ dérangé, lorsque ce soir-là, lors de sa promenade habituelle, la brise salée apporta à ses oreilles le faible bruit d’une voix accompagnée par une guitare.

Au début, il était déterminé à ne pas s’en approcher. Cette présence était après tout assez faible pour qu’il puisse la tolérer. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il ne pouvait décidément plus ignorer la fausseté flagrante de ce bruit qui méritait à peine le nom de chant, et comme l’envie d’aller dire à cette casserole d’aller casser les oreilles à quelqu’un d’autre eut raison de sa patience, Nico remonta la plage vers la ligne de rochers qui la bordait, vers là d’où provenait le bruit.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il aperçut des cheveux blonds et un visage familier.

– Will ?

Ce dernier coupa court à sa tentative de chant et à son effroyable grattage de cordes lorsqu’il vit Nico, et son visage rougit encore plus que la lumière orangée du soleil ne le colorait déjà.

– Nico ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Moi ? Je viens te demander d’arrêter ce massacre. Je crois que mes oreilles saignent, répondit-il, ce qui fit visiblement brûler les joues de Will encore plus. Qu’est-ce que toi tu fais là à essayer de gâcher le beau temps ?

– C’est pas très gentil.

– C’est vrai, c’est pas très gentil de déranger comme ça.

– Ça me fait pas vraiment plaisir non plus, tu sais, soupira Will.

Nico leva le sourcil.

– Au moins t’as conscience d’à quel point t’es nul. Pourquoi tu t’infliges ça ?

_Et pourquoi tu me l’infliges à moi aussi en passant ?_

Will poussa encore un soupir. Décidément.

– Je pensais qu’il y aurait personne ici, à cette heure. J’essaie de m’entraîner.

– Et ça se passe plutôt bien, tu trouves ?

Will fit une grimace et lui tira la langue. Une partie de son cerveau criait à Nico que c’était ridicule et l’autre partie murmurait que c’était mignon. Puis le visage de Will s’adoucit et Nico cru voir une certaine tristesse y flotter.

– C’est qu’on s’attendrait à ce que j’anime le feu de camp avec mes frères et sœur, en tant que fils d’Apollon, dieu de la musique, blablabla… mais j’en suis incapable. Je sais que c’est pas grave de pas être doué en musique, mais quand je vois Austin, par exemple, c’est juste trop déprimant. Il est super fort en tous les instruments qu’il essaie, et il a une voix incroyable. Moi, je suis même pas fichu de… enfin, tu m’as entendu jouer, grimaça-t-il.

Nico n’appellerait pas ça _jouer_ mais au vue de combien Will semblait chagriné, il garda ses remarques désobligeantes pour lui-même, et au lieu de cela il s’approcha de son ami et s’assit à côté de lui sur le rocher.

– Peut-être que tu n’as pas un talent inné, mais, euh, je pense que tu as du potentiel, bredouilla-t-il.

Will fit un petit rire.

– Toi, par contre, tu t’améliores pas.

Nico ne se vexa pas. Il sourit, content que ses paroles maladroites aient au moins réussi à redonner le sourire à Will, à qui la tristesse n’allait pas du tout selon lui.

– C’est ton point fort de réconforter les gens, pas le mien.

– Je sais, dit Will avec une petite voix à nouveau, comme si ses incroyables pouvoirs de guérison étaient une cause d’exaspération.

Nico se sentit légèrement embarrassé. Il détestait voir Will comme ça, ça n’allait tout simplement pas. D’un autre côté, comme il venait de le dire, il n’était pas exactement doué pour réconforter les gens.

_Fais un effort, Nico, il n’y a que vous deux sur cette plage. C’est pas comme si tu pouvais juste te lever et partir. Et puis, c’est ton ami._

– Moi je trouve que guérir c’est beaucoup plus cool que de savoir chanter.

Will fit un petit sourire. Nico le lui rendit.

– Et puis, poursuivit-il, peut-être que, euh, peut-être que je pourrais t’aider à t’améliorer. Enfin, si tu veux.

Cette fois le visage de Will s’illumina vraiment, et pas seulement à cause de la lumière du soleil qui rendait sa peau et ses cheveux presque dorés.

– C’est vrai ? Tu sais chanter ?

– Un peu. Mieux que toi, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Qu’est-ce que tu essayais de chanter, là ?

– Taylor Swift.

– Taylor qui ?

Will ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Quoi ? fit Nico, en se demandant si c’était ce qu’il avait dit qui avait déclenché une réaction pareille ou si Will s’était soudain souvenu qu’il avait laissé un four allumé quelque part.

– Nico, tu sais pas qui est Taylor Swift ?

– Je devrais ?

Will ferma les yeux en pressant les paupières comme s’il s’était fait mal.

– Nico, c’est la pire chose que tu m’aies dite depuis que tu m’as dit que t’étais pas vacciné ! s’exclama-t-il.

Nico trouva son ton beaucoup trop dramatique.

– Euh, désolé ? Tu pourras me faire écouter plus tard.

– Évidemment ! C’était sous-entendu !

– D’accord, d’accord. Calme-toi.

Will continua à geindre pendant encore plusieurs secondes, si bien que Nico commençait sérieusement à se demander si Taylor Swift était quelque chose qui manquait réellement à sa vie. Mais finalement, Will poussa un dernier grand soupir et dirigea de nouveau son regard vers lui.

 _Bleu,_ fit le cerveau de Nico lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

– Qu’est-ce que tu chantes, alors ? demanda Will.

– Euh… balbutia Nico, en essayant de se concentrer sur la question qui venait de lui être posée plutôt que sur ces yeux. Des chansons de quand j’étais petit. En Italie.

– C’est en italien ? demanda Will avec une mine intéressée qui ne faisait que rendre plus perçant son regard clair.

Nico trouva la force d’émettre un petit rire.

– Oui, Will, les chansons italiennes sont en italien.

Will ignora la moquerie.

– Chante m’en une.

Nico fut un peu pris au dépourvu même s’il devait s’attendre à une telle demande. Il essaya de se souvenir d’une chanson que sa sœur lui chantait lorsqu’ils vivaient à Venise. L’air lui revenait mais il dut se creuser un peu la tête pour retrouver les paroles.

Néanmoins, il sut se les rappeler décemment, et fredonna la chanson à Will, qui l’écouta religieusement. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, un silence retomba pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquels on entendit le froufrou des vagues, puis Will dit :

– Wah. Tu chantes bien.

Nico se sentait un peu gêné.

– Merci.

Will n’y prêta pas attention.

– Tu me l’apprends ?

– La chanson en italien ?

– Oui.

Nico tenta de lui faire répéter les phrases. Il ne savait pas lequel était le pire entre les fausses notes de Will ou son accent italien horripilant. Il fit quand même l’effort de lui faire « chanter » la chanson en entier, pour ne pas lui faire sentir qu’il n’en était pas capable.

Et à sa joie, Will finit de prononcer les derniers mots avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui demanda pas s’il avait bien chanté, si c’était mieux que ce qu’il avait essayé de chanter juste avant, ou ce que Nico pensait de sa performance. Il dit seulement :

– C’était trop bien. Tu viens souvent ici, le soir ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour qu’on puisse refaire ça, dit-il, toujours souriant, en faisant des gestes de la main dans l’espace entre eux deux.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Nico.

Après tout, se dit-il, la compagnie de Will le soir sur la plage et le plaisir de regarder la lumière du soleil couchant sur son visage valaient le coup de l’écouter chanter faux.

**Author's Note:**

> voila cetait pour les 10 francophones qui se baladent sur ce site jspr que vous avez kiffé *signe de jul* moi g latin demain et je compte bien dormir en cours allez bonne nuit


End file.
